Many types of activities require an individual to swing an implement in an attempt to successfully accomplish the end goal of participation in such activity. For example, when participating in any of several sporting games, an individual may be required to swing any of several different implements, each of which is unique to a particular one of the games. Examples of such implements include a bat in the games of baseball and softball, a racket used in the games of tennis and racket ball, and a club used in the game of golf. The swinging of an implement is also required in certain non-sports or work environments such as, for example, the swinging of a maul, a hammer or an axe.
In any of the above-noted activities, an efficient and desired end result may be achieved from the swinging of the implement when the implement is swung in an ideal path. The ideal path will vary depending on the individual's height, build and flexibility. When an individual swings the implement in that individual's ideal path, various muscle groups must function together in a precise way. The need for muscular precision is particularly apparent in the game of golf, where the implement is a golf club and the individual is a golfer. If the individual is aligned properly and is swinging the implement at the proper speed along the ideal path, the end result will also be ideal.
In the game of golf, the golf club includes a metal or non-metal-composite shaft having a club head attached to one end of the shaft and a gripping material, referred to as “the grip,” attached to the other end of the shaft. Another component of the game of golf is a golf ball. The general object of the game is for the golfer, by use of the club, to cause the ball to be moved typically from an earthen mound, referred to as “the tee,” toward and into a small container, referred to as “the cup”, which is located in a carpet of short grass, referred to as “the green”, typically several hundred yards from the tee.
The golfer causes the ball to be moved generally by (1) grasping the grip of the club with both hands, (2) “addressing” the ball with the club head which includes aligning “a sweet spot” of a front, or ball-impact, face of the club head with the ball, (3) raising the club, desirably through the ideal path, in a motion referred to as “the backswing”, (4) locating the shaft of the club, upon completion of the backswing, in a transitional position behind the head of the golfer, (5) swinging the club forward from the transitional position, desirably returning through the ideal path, in a momentum-gathering motion referred to as “the downswing” and, desirably, (6) directing the sweet spot of the front face of the club head into impact-engagement with the ball to drive the ball along a desired trajectory and direction, leading to eventual placement of the ball in the cup.
The combined motions of the backswing and the downswing are referred to as “a stroke.” Typically, several strokes by the golfer are required to advance the ball along a path, commonly referred to as “the fairway,” between the tee and the green, and to its ultimate destination in the cup.
When the golfer addresses the ball with the ball-impacting front face of the club head (hereinafter referred to as the club face), the sweet spot of the club face is adjacent and aligned with the ball as noted above. As the golfer begins the backswing, the club head is moved through an arc away from the ball, but desirably maintains an initial arcing alignment between the club face and the ball. At some point during the initial segment of the backswing, there is anatomical/mechanical necessity for some degree of rotation of the club shaft such that the club face loses its arcing alignment with the ball. As the golfer swings the club through the downswing of the stroke, the golfer must effectively rotate the club in the reverse direction, preferably just before impact with the ball, to return the club face to arcing alignment with the ball.
Desirably, following movement of the club through the full stroke, the golfer should have returned the club face through the ideal path to the addressed position with the momentum necessary to effectively strike and carry the ball in a desired trajectory and direction.
While it is a practical impossibility to accomplish a “perfect” golf swing each and every time a golfer swings the club to impact the ball, several professional golfers seem to accomplish a near “perfect” swing on a reasonably consistent basis. In attempts to bring some semblance of a near “perfect” swing to at least non-professional golfers, techniques have been developed to train the swinging muscles of a golfer with a goal of developing muscle memory to provide a more consistent and efficient golf swing. Even so, there remains a need for a device and methods which will better enable the golfer, or any one swinging an implement, to swing the club or other implement along an ideal path.